Going West
by Grey Field
Summary: Seven Short drabbles featuring our favorite dynamic duo.


A/N: Hello, one and all. I have become aware of tokka week, but since I don't wright much romance I have put a little twist on the themes. I asked myself, "what did the one who came up with these props expect?" then I when on to ask myself "Ya, now how can I avoid that?" So seven drabbles were forged, that I have posted here all together because I'm awesome like that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Oh and happy singles awareness Day.

1. Shenanigan

Toph and Sokka were walking away from a large city.

Toph asked, "Do you think Katara found out what we did yet?"

They heard a scream coming from the city.

Sokka replied "Yes, it would be safe to assume she has."

The mischievous duo then walked off into the sunset.

----

2. Oblivious

At a party, Toph sniffed her cup of punch. She then set it down and walked up to Sokka. "So, have they learned you spiked the punch with cactus juice yet?"

"No."

"We should probably leave before they find out."

"Probably."

The strange duo then walked off into the sunset.

----

3. Flame

"So," Sokka began with a teacher like voice, "what did we learn today?"

Toph thought for a bit, "Fire can be really cool?"

"We already knew that."

Toph put a bit more thought into the question, "When you burn certain trees it gives off a nutty smell?"

"Though that is interesting, it was not what I was getting at."

Toph smirked, "How about that one should never put a mischievous, blind girl in charge of the cooking fire?"

"Or, maybe how one should never throw random chunks of wood through an open flame."

"It won't happen again."

Looking back at the burning forest, Sokka sighed, "They looked like such tasty meat creatures to."

The chard duo then walked off into the sunset.

----

4. Sneak attack

"There's someone trying to sneak up on us, isn't there?"

Toph and Sokka were strolling through a forest on the west side of the earth kingdom.

Toph, with out braking her stride, replied, "Yep, nine on the ground."

"There are three more in the trees."

"Really? Only twelve in all? To take us down."

Sokka shrugged, "I guess they haven't heard of us."

Toph spat at the side of the road, "When do you think they will attack?"

Sokka thought for a moment, "It would be best for them to wait for us to go another mile where the tree cover is thicker, but they will probably jump us at the next turn."

The two were quiet until they reached the next turn. Twelve bandits jumped out at them. Twenty-three seconds later, Sokka and Toph began searching the then unconscious bandits' pockets for valuables. They found a little less then eleven gold worth of coins.

The victorious duo then walked off into the sunset.

----

5. Hide and seek

Katara could not believe that Toph had never played hide and seek. Every kid plays hide and seek, it is one of the most basic children's games there is. She took it upon herself to teach Toph this game. After explaining the rules, Katara recruited Aang and Sokka to play the game with Toph.

Katara, who was selected as the first seeker, closed her eyes, and began to count. "one, two, three-"

Toph moved, bending the earth around Katara into a stone coffin.

Aang looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Toph asked. "This way she can't find us."

Sokka nodded, "Seems like a good strategy to me."

"It's cheating."

"Actually," Sokka replied, "I doubt there is any rule against earth bending, or trapping the seeker."

Aang took a stance, and prepared to release Katara, but Toph shouted "He's giving away our position!"

"Unallowable," Sokka threw his boomerang, which knocked out Aang.

"So..." Toph and Sokka stood there, ignoring them muffled curses coming from the stone box. "Ya..."

Sokka turned to Toph and asked, "Wanna a go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

The hungry duo then walked off into the sunset.

----

6. Pillow

Aang sat in camp when he heard a strange noise in the distance. Suddenly, a shadow was over him. He looked up.

One hundred pillows fell upon Aang.

Some distance away Sokka said, "Good news Toph, the Pillow Fighter 9000 was a success."

The inventive duo then walked off into the sunset.

----

7. Heart

"Sokka."

"Yes Toph?"

"Can your heart tell you things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister has been going on about how her heart can't decide or some other nonsense."

"The heart's a set of muscles that pumps blood. It is important to the circulatory system, but it doesn't have an opinion."

"I know, but what was Sugar Queen going on about then?"

"I don't know, must be a girl thing."

"A girly girl thing."

"Right, that's what I meant."

"Weird."

"Ya."

The knowledgeable duo then walked off into the sunset.

----

So, what did you think?


End file.
